Heart of Winter
Event Goals * Earn 250 items in the Event Mini Games (Excavations and Magical Items) to get the Snow Globe totem ** Gives a tool, 25 energy, 5 items to enter locations ** Assuming Skeleton Keys and Event Keys * Complete all event quests (30/30) to get the Crystal Heart Amulet. Gives infinite energy as well as triples experience and coins for 3 hours. * Earn Rank VI (Master) to earn two unique avatars! * Explore Polar Quarter in Icy Patterns x3 ** Players have the option to buy a summoner for 7 rubies Daily Goals * Click on the Christmas Tree Totem to get special rewards! * Collect 5 Gifts * Open 5 Gifts from Santa's Chest (Shows up once a certain amount of gifts are in the chest) * Click on Snowy (the cat in front of City Hall) to collect items for the Children's Quests. * Feed Snowy 10 Fish. Play the Polar Quarter or click on the Snowmen. * Collect Magical Stars (needed to open Gifts, play Polar Quarter to get them) * Collect Winter Keys in Polar Quarter (needed to open the event chests) * Play locations to earn Frost Fairytale Globe (needed to enter Polar Quarter during the event) Children's Quests The children's quests are a series of quests about two young children who came to the City during a blizzard. They were searching for their lost cat (Snowy). But due to the magic that brought them to the City, they are under a spell that makes them forget what their home looks like so to counter that spell the player needs to complete the postcard. They do this by first lighting all the dark areas then by adding decorations to the room in the postcard. This isn't a daily quest, players just need to collect all the items so they can click on a spot on the postcared which allows players to move on to the next stage. There is also a counter at the top of the postcard so a player can keep track of what they already have. By seeing the 1/16 "Christmas Decorations" on the quest, it is telling the player how many stages have already been completed. The numbers here show how much is needed with the first stage. The items increase by 20 with each stage with 16 stages total (4 amounts for each of the 4 objects). * x20 Christmas Cherubs to decorate the Christmas tree ** Can be found in Polar Quarter, Magical Items and Excavations. Ice Golem also drops it and it's a possible item for Monster Treasuries. * x20 Santa's Stockings so that he can put the gifts somewhere ** Can be found in Polar Quarter and the Icy Patterns anomaly. Ice Golem also drops it and it's a possible item for Monster Treasuries. * x20 Letters to Santa to fill the bag with gifts ** Can be found in Polar Quarter and Ice Golem also drops it. It's also a possible item for Monster Treasuries. Visiting Friends also gives a player letters. * x20 Gingerbread Men to decorate the table with festive treats ** Can be found in Polar Quarter and Ice Golem also drops it. It's also a possible item for Monster Treasuries. Gift boxes can contain them as well. Soul Crystals On the right hand side of the screen, where the games ads usually are are two extra icons. One for the Children's Quests and another for the Scales of Fate to determine the fate of the "Snow Queen" On the left side is her true self, before she became the Snow Queen, and on the right, is her as the Snow Queen. Players of the game have the ability to control her fate and whether or not she reverts back to herself or stays the Snow Queen. Soul Crystals are needed for this to happen. Soul Crystals can be found in the Polar Quarter, the Ice Golem, gift boxes, and event collections. Moments The following describes the list of stickers to earn in the moments section in the Diary of Investigations and how to earn each sticker as well. Snowman * Click 500 Snowman on the map. Wishes from Martha * Complete the "Dangerous Needlework" quest. Christmas Angel * Collect 100 Letters to Santa by helping friends. Approved by Snowy! * Feed Snowy 15 times to earn this sticker. Wishes from Juliette * Explore City's locations that have the "Icy Patterns" anomaly active 15 times. The Snow Queen * Cast at least 250 Soul Crystals to help decide the fate of the Snow Queen. Santa's Deer * Earn 500 Christmas Bells in bonus mini-games. Festive Wreath * Assembler the "Breathe of the North" collection. Icy and Dragon * Open 4 Christmas Treasures. Ice Golem * Defeat 10 Ice Golems. Wishes from the Conductor * Collect 30 event assemblers. Wishes from the Detective * Assemble 3 collections from the "Heart of Winter" event Snowy * Bring memories back to the children by fully decorating the card. Gingerbread Man * Find 100 Gingerbread Men in the gifts. Gallery of "Moments" Icons Snowman Sticker.png|Snowman Martha Sticker.png|Martha Christmas Angel Sticker.png|Christmas Angel Paw-Print - Approved by Snowy!.png|Approved by Snowy! Wishes from Juliette.png|Wishes from Juliette The Snow Queen.png|The Snow Queen Santa's Deer.png|Santa's Deer Festive Wreath.png|Festive Wreath Icy and Dragon.png|Icy and Dragon Ice Golem.png|Ice Golem Wishes from the Conductor.png|Wishes from the Conductor Wishes from the Detective.png|Wishes from the Detective Snowy.png|Snowy Gingerbread Man.png|Gingerbread Man Christmas Tree Totem *During the time where the Children's quests were available, the Christmas tree also gave out a small amount of "Soul Crystals" per rank. Rank 1: Fir Tree * 10 Energy, 50 Coins, 5 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 3 Magical Stars Rank 2: Forest Beauty * 15 Energy, 70 Coins, 5 Magical Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 7 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 1 Event Assembler, 1 Random Tool Rank 3: Snowy Fir Tree * 25 Energy, 90 Coins, 7 Magical Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 9 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 1 Event Assembler Rank 4: Fanciful Fir Tree * 35 Energy, 110 Coins, 9 Magical Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 11 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 1 Event Assembler Rank 5: Christmas Miracle * 45 Energy, 130 Coins, 11 Magical Stars, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 13 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 1 Event Assembler Rank 6: Main Christmas Tree * 55 Energy, 150 Coins, 13 Magical Stars, Soul Crystals, Amulet of Searching or Experience Amulet, 1 Random Tool, 15 Skeleton Keys/Frost Fairytale Globe, 1 Event Assembler Christmas Treasure Chests * Elf's Box: ** 20 Magical Stars, 2 Silver Knives, 1 Magnifying Glass, 1 Lighter, 1 Cozy House, 50 Energy (Unlocks at 25 Winter Keys) * Christmas Tree Box: ** 40 Magical Stars, 25 Musical Note, 4 Traps, 2 Supercrystals, 2 Deciphering Cubes, 1 Santa's Horn, 75 Energy (Unlocks at 75 Winter Keys) * Nutcracker Box: ** 60 Magical Stars, 40 Musical Note, 3 Taser, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 3 Bombs, 1 Cozy House, 1 Precious Holly , 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 150 Energy, 3000 Coins (Unlocks at 150 Winter Keys) * Fairytale Deer Box':' ** 80 Magical Stars, 50 Musical Note, 4 Blade of Light, 4 Magnifying Glasses, 4 Flare, 3 Deciphering Cubes, 2 Supercrystals, 1 Cozy House, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Golden Dove, 300 Energy, 5000 Coins (Unlocks at 250 Winter Keys) * Snow Queen's Box: ** 100 Magical Stars, 100 Musical Note, 5 Taser, 5 Mummifying Liquid 5 Bombs, 3 Magnifying Glasses, 2 Lanterns, 1 Cozy House, 1 Crystal Bells, 1 Precious Holly , 1 Santa's Horn, 1 Golden Bracelet, 1 Golden Hieroglyph, 1 Egyptian Amulet, 1 Golden Dust, 1 Lens of Darkness, 1 Wolf Seal, 1 Mirror Cube, 1 Golden Dove, 500 Energy, 10000 Coins (Unlocks at 500 Winter Keys) * Christmas Eve Box (1000 Key Chest): ** 300 Musical Note, 5 Magnifying Glasses, 5 Diode Bombs, 5 Compass, 5 Supercrystals, 2 New Year Candy, 2 Christmas Pudding, 2 Frosty Shine Fragrance, 3 Golden Bracelets, 3 Golden Hieroglyphs, 3 Egyptian Amulets, 3 Golden Dust, 3 Lens of Darkness, 3 Wolf Seal, 3 Mirror Cube, 3 Golden Dove, 1000 Energy, 15000 Coins (Unlocks at 1000 Winter Keys) Related Pages * Related Case: ** Northern Saga * Related Location: ** Polar Quarter * Locations * Events * Tools * Table of Contents Category:Events Category:2018 Events